


Sweet On Me

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Candy, Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Iris has cravings, Tumblr Prompt, cisco’s stash, movie marathon, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: There was a lot of candy and equally great junk scattered around Cisco’s blanket on the floor. Exactly as there should be.





	Sweet On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted me: Here's a fluffy KillerVibe prompt that's not even on the list: "All this time you thought I'd share my snacks with just anybody?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I am LITERALLY a giggly drugged mess but 4 wisdom teeth free! Let me know about any glaring mistakes. I tried. FLUFF THO.

  
  
There was a lot of candy and equally great junk scattered around Cisco’s blanket on the floor. Exactly as there should be. He carefully began separating them by sweetness, colours and size as a half-eaten Twizzler hung out of his mouth.  
  
Iris walked in, and Cisco rushed to get up and help her into the reclining chair. Just as Cisco turned away to crank up the thermostat, he caught a sneaky hand from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Hey, hands off! I ordered those jumbo chocolates on Amazon prime, they don’t come cheap.”  
  
Iris pouted. “But the pretzel M&Ms look so good.”  
  
Cisco’s expression was torn. Man, Iris was pregnant—with _twins_ —which meant double the cravings, right? He supposed he could let that slide.  
  
“Yeah yeah,” he waved, “But max 15 and don’t take the green ones. They’re my favourite. Deal?”  
  
“ _Cisco_.”  
  
Eh. Was she trying to be intimidating? In those pyjamas? That look didn’t really work on him as much as it did on Barry. He won’t give up that easy. Cisco narrowed his eyes challengingly.

“Your husband can buy an entire candy store and deliver it in 3 seconds, I worked hard for months to perfect this rare collection.”  
  
Iris was having none of it.  “30 M&Ms and three bags of chips. Doritos, Lays Originals and BBQ.”  
  
“20 M&Ms and the bag of Doritos only. Take it or leave it.”  
  
Iris rolled her eyes fondly, “Ugh. Fine. Deal!”  
  
Iris settles herself against the pillows and watched Cisco set up his blanket fort using the arm of her chair as a tent.  
  
“Disney marathons are one of my favourite marathons,” Iris sighed happily, munching on the goods.  
  
That’s right. All Disney animated feature length films in chronological order. One weekend. No speed watching for speedsters allowed.  
  
Of course this called for Cisco to bring in the big shots.  
  
Ralph showed up soon after, bearing hot chocolates.  
  
“Oooh food!”  
  
Cisco sent a tiny vibe blast at Ralph’s 6 meter stretched thief hand.  
  
“ _Ow!”_  
  
“You ain’t getting none!”  
  
“What, why?” Ralph exclaimed, grumbling as he got comfy on the couch across from Iris.  
  
“All this time and you think I’d share my snacks with just anybody? Just because they sad and all? This was B.Y.O.S. Bring. Your. _Own_. Snacks.”  
  
Ralph immediately turned to Iris.  
  
“Don’t look at me, I’m feeding three people,” Iris laughed around her mouthful of Doritos.  
  
  
Caitlin walked in. Then stopped. She looked at the ground. Then Cisco. Ground. Cisco, smiling way too smugly. Then the ground again.  
  
Cisco raised a quirky eyebrow. “The Candyman _can_ Caitlin. The Candyman _can._ ”  
  
“Wow,” she said, and Cisco wasn’t sure if she were disgusted or damn impressed. “Somebody has a dentist appointment Monday morning.”  
  
Cisco smiled cheekily, “Gotta give them my money’s worth.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Caitlin hummed, plopping herself right down next to him.  
  
She was wearing a fuzzy onesie. Well, technically they all were (Disney Marathon rules) but Caitlin’s was clearly the best, decorated head to toe with graphics of tiny purple snowflakes on soft white material and a hood that hid the top of her head, but not her brown hair in two long braids resting over her shoulders.  
  
God, she was cute.  
  
“You look way too adorable right now, Caitlin. Like _ugh,_  stop.”  
  
Caitlin’s eyes crinkled at his compliment and she leaned her head against his side. “What’s for me?”  
  
Cisco made a sweeping motion across his delectable selection.

“Anything you want. Join me in my magical quest of epic tooth decay.”  
  
Caitlin smiled. She picked up two caramel squares and popped them into her mouth.  
  
Iris frowned, looking down at her tiny M&M collection sitting above the swell of her bump, then watching Cisco break his giant Hershey’s bar in two.  
  
“What the heck, dude? Anything she wants?”  
  
Barry came speeding in wearing a dog onesie, floppy ears and everything. He clapped his big paws-hands looking at his wife and crew. “Who’s ready for our Disney bonanza?”  
  
“Nuh uh,” Iris said, both she and Ralph were shooting daggers at Cisco and Caitlin giggling with each other in their blanket fort, obliviously ripping open more packets of goodies.  
  
Barry spun to look at Iris with a rising panic only one who’s read “What To Expect When You’re Expecting” _thrice_ (“This affects the three of you!”) could exhibit.

“What? Why? What do you need? Is it the babies? It’s the babies, isn’t it? Do you have to pee again?”  
  
“No, Barry. None of those things.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
Iris pointed at the chaos on the floor. “You’re getting me that.”  
  
Barry squeaked. “All of that? That’s Cisco’s _life’s_ work. I could never get all that in one night. Why don’t I just get some ice cream or something?”  
  
“But that’s not what the babies _want_ Barry.”  
  
Barry stood in the middle of the loft helplessly, really selling the lost puppy look he’s got going on.  
  
Caitlin looked up from Cisco’s jellybean dispenser when she noticed how suddenly quiet it was. She looked at her friends’ jealousy directed at Cisco’s dynamite haul.  
  
Well. Yeah. Cisco only shares with her and this stuff was gold. Wasn’t all that fair.  
  
Caitlin knew she couldn’t handle all that fructose by herself anyway.  
  
She wrapped an arm around Cisco’s shoulder to comfort him for the argument that was likely to follow.  
  
“Iris, you can share some of mine,” Caitlin offered, swatting Cisco at his snickering when he finally realized what was going on.  
  
Cisco’s head emerged from the the swarm of blankets, three lollipops between his teeth. “Uh _no_ , she can’t. We made our deal, Mrs. West-Allen.” He deposited his lollipops to be more clear, but couldn’t help reaching into Caitlin’s pile for a red skittle.  
  
Caitlin darted close and kissed Cisco’s cheek. Cisco blushed madly, nearly choking on the skittle in surprise. “Or you could renegotiate to share this ridiculous amount of treats with us all....?”  
  
Cisco leaned towards Caitlin with his eyes closed, puckering up his lips to return his affection.  
  
One of his eyes opened suddenly at the cold mist against his mouth. He almost went crossed-eyed as he watched Caitlin’s sole frosting index finger pushing his face away.  
  
“No sharing. No cheek kiss.”  
  
“This is coercion,” Cisco muttered, stuffing his absolute favourites into his onesie’s pockets, knowing full well this was a battle unwon.  
  
He glared at Barry who was flat out laughing at him.  
  
“So?” Caitlin asked. “What’ll it be?”  
  
He pushed a fifth of his collection away from his fort. Cisco flicked one of her braids, “I should be resisting your emotional manipulation.”

 

“But?” Caitlin pressed, leaning in again. Cisco flushed again and made his decision quickly.

 

“....Buuuuuut  I will renegotiate to share this ridiculous amount of treats with you all. Heigh-Ho and all that. Dig in. Start Snow White.”

 

He gave Caitlin a pointed look, dragging her further into the darkness of their little cove.

 

“...And you’re coming with me.”

 

Nobody ever actually watched the movies during marathons anyway.

 

FIN  
  



End file.
